1.1.1-Doeskin-pantaloons
Brick!Club 1.1.1: M. Myriel I have a question for French-speaking Brick!clubbers - what is the translation and implications of the word ‘bonhomme’? Because this could seriously affect our characterisation of Napoleon and Myriel, depending on whether it means literally ‘good man’ or has implications of ‘little, ordinary man’. Commentary Berrysphase More advanced French-speakers, correct me if I’m missing something, but I think it’s mostly “simple”, as in humble, naive — but with interestingly ambiguous undertones, maybe? The first and main definition is the belittling one, but it can also mean an elderly man, or a brave one. This is a place where Hapgood gets it slightly off, it seems — she just uses “good man”. Thehighestpie (reply to Berrysphase's reply) I recently read (and I’m not remembering where, sorry), that Myriel willfully misinterprets what Napoleon says. Napoleon drops “bonhomme” on him condescendingly, and Myriel replies in such a fashion that makes it obvious that he chose to take it kindly (i.e. as bon homme) when that’s clearly not what Napoleon meant. That’s part of what so impresses the Emperor in the not-yet-bishop’s quip. Pilferingapples (reply to Thehighestpie's reply) Wow, this is exactly the sort of thing I was hoping to learn! The bishop is one sassy fella. And against the Emperor! Thank you, Brick!club translators, because that level of attitude really can’t carry over to the translation itself and it’s a lovely detail. Sophia-sol (reply to Pilferingapples' reply) So apparently I just ASSUMED this was what was going on without any of the knowledge of the French to back me up. :P I am glad to hear my automatic interpretation of events as Sassy Myriel Is Awesome At Napoleon was correct! Viventlespeuples (reply to Pilferingapples' reply) In addition to the wordplay, I also read it as a subtle admonition in that he’s suggesting it would do Napoleon some good to take notice of ordinary people. Doeskin-pantaloons (reply to Viventlespeuples' reply) I was writing yesterday about how the Bishop appeared to suck up to Napoleon, and only go for drastic change within his own diocese. But secretly he was sassing the Emperor all along and I never knew! On ya, Bishop. Alasse-irena (reply to Viventlespeuples' reply) viventlespeuples, you are so right! I was wondering how Myriel intended Napoleon to profit by paying attention to him. Now I know. It’s still a pretty sharp thing to say to an Emperor. You are a brave man. M. Myriel. Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Alasse-irena's reply) Go you, M. Myriel. It’s definitely in keeping with his character, both in terms of being all about the ordinary folks and in terms of being actually quite pointy when he thinks others aren’t focusing enough on those ordinary folks. Thanks for pointing that out! Timemachineofawesome 'Bonhomme' literally means 'good man' but it's use is generally condescending, used when addressing someone of a lower status, and it sometimes can be quite insulting. In the case of Napoleon using it, as the emperor, it didn't seem to me too insulting, simply a common way of addressing a common man.